


Check-In

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [210]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Not Age of Ultron Compliant, Trust, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits up on her elbow and looks into his flat, mildly curious gaze. His eyes are their own proper color, devoid of horrifying blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [any. any/any. Hand me your hand, let me look in your eyes](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/588781.html?thread=82034925#t82034925)

Tension drags Natasha awake and she lies still for a moment, assessing the environment. Clint is stiff beside her, too stiff.  
  
She gently twines her fingers into his and lifts his hand. He's holding her back.  
  
She sits up on her elbow and looks into his flat, mildly curious gaze. His eyes are their own proper color, devoid of horrifying blue.  
  
"Bad dream?" she asks quietly.  
  
Clint stays cagey quiet and inexpressive for a moment, then gives a short, sharp nod.  
  
That's what woke her. Natasha drops and settles against his shoulder, warming him with her body, her trust. "Okay."


End file.
